Bearings have been used extensively to reduce frictional energy losses occurring when two solid surfaces slide over one another. In many instances, they are used to accommodate rotational movement of one surface over another.
In some instances, two surfaces may be required to slide over one another in a linear or curvilinear path. Accordingly, there is a need for a bearing device to reduce frictional losses arising from sliding one surface over another in a curvilinear path.